


Pull me like a ripcord

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: "Thank you for talking me off the ledge."Killervibe Week 2017: Most Iconic Quote/Moment





	Pull me like a ripcord

**Author's Note:**

> 309 The Present
> 
> Title is from "Whatever It Takes" by Imagine Dragons

[ _ Anchor (noun): A person or thing that provides strength and support. _ ](http://swallowthewhale.tumblr.com/post/154773146429/stydiaislove-thank-you-for-taking-me-off-the)

[ __ ](http://swallowthewhale.tumblr.com/post/154773146429/stydiaislove-thank-you-for-taking-me-off-the)

“I love you, Cisco,” Dante says, and that nudges control over to his emotions.

He opens the box and all logic flees his mind. It’s real. He can save Dante.

“Cisco? Cisco! You have to close the box.”

All Cisco can see is his brother, bathed in blue light, and here. Back from the dead.

“That’s not Dante, it’s Savitar. Please, he’s using your memories against you!”

Dante whispers in his ear, Cisco’s emotions rear up over his logic again, drowning Caitlin’s voice.

“Cisco, we’re running out of time. Please, just hand me the box.”

Later, all Cisco will remember is holding his hand out, threatening his best friend. The look on Caitlin’s face, surprise, fear, betrayal, all expertly hidden under her calm facade. 

“Cisco, Dante is gone. I’m so sorry, but there is nothing you can do about it.” Her voice shakes, even as it grows stronger. “But there are people that you can save right now. If you don’t close that box, Barry and Wally will die.”

The fear hisses and the grief struggles up and Cisco crumbles.

“Cisco, listen to me!”

It’s Caitlin’s face, pleading and understanding, that breaks through, tamps down the wild emotion and blazing fear, and closes the box for him.

It must have been her, because Cisco feels frozen to the spot, melted into the floor, unable to even take his hands off the box. And her presence behind him thaws him out, puts him back together, pulls him off the ledge.

They stand there, with Caitlin’s hands on his shoulders, until Cisco turns in her embrace and rests his head on her shoulder. They stand there, silent, until Barry’s voice crackles over the intercom, and Cisco lets Caitlin take his hand and lead him out of the room.

Five months later, Cisco feels phantom hands on his shoulders as he stares down at Caitlin. Hears her voice echoing in his ears (“Cisco, listen to me!”) and offers her a choice. A hand or the ledge. 

She takes the hand.


End file.
